Pilot
10:30AM, The Greens, Los Angeles. Danny comes in, wearing a purple satin silk robe which looks ridiculous and slippery. He struts and enters the bar, as only a few workers are preparing for the opening. Della, who was working on the books, looks up and sighs. : Della : No, not again.. : Danny : Yes, this again. The Saint Hefner Day! : Della : Oh, man.. : Danny : Come on! You used to love Hefner Day, see? Here's a cigar for you, here. Take a bump. Danny offers her a cigar and unwraps it. Della closes the book, takes the cigar but breaks it into two. : Danny : I've got another one! Danny lits another cigar and tries to take a sip, but Della takes it away and smashes it, again. : Danny : Come on! Have some fun, light it up, sis! : Della : No. : Danny : Just celebrate your big ol' bro's first threeway, 2002! Today I'm going for an ORGY! : Della : Danny, I asked you to do ONE thing! To shut up and do nothing! : Danny : ...Technically, that's two. : Della : Ughhh!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut, the, fuck, up!! Della smashes the broken cigars to the ground, pounding the bar table like crazy. A little frightened, Danny slowly nods. : Danny : Okay.. Calm down.. I think your anger is coming up again. : Della : (Sighs) Just.. Just take off that stupid robe before I punch you in the face and smack that nose, seriously. : Danny : Alright, alright. This was a very expensive nose job, so calm down. Not that, you know.. you can actually beat me up... : Della : Oh, you know I can... What the hell is this? Thick fume rises from the ground; Della looks down at the floor, just to discover Sid smoking the smashed cigar while lying on the floor. : Sid : Man, this shit is goood! You rich people are crazy, throwing this beautiful thing away.. : Della : Sid, get up and look at this clown. Say something. : Sid : You know, the only cigar I had was from China town, and it looked like a long- wooden stick, you know? Really slim. They gave me two, so I saved one for special occasions. : Danny : Hey, what do you think? Hefner Day! Huh? Huh? Sid gets up and looks at Danny's clothes. Danny offers him to feel the satin robe. : Sid : Shit, that feels like a- a rat fur! : Danny : Hey! This is 100-percent silk, shame on you. : Sid : No, no. Those rat furs are golden, the really big ones are bigger than a cat. : Della : Oh, my... While Sid kept feeling up the robe, Della checks her phone for a new text. : Sid : This thing is amazing, man! Can I have one? : Danny : Haha, fo' Shizzle, ma man! (makes a desperate action to seem cool) : Sid : Oh, oh! Let's have a party here, tonight- wearing robes, smoking cigars! : Danny : Yess!! That's what I'm talking about! : Sid : Free beers and liquors- for men! Not women! No women allowed! : Danny : Oh- okay, there's a.. little disagreement, but... generally YES! : Sid : Only men in this bar tonight, no women! Even Nikki! None shall pass! : Danny : That's not--.. Look what we have, Della! A raging party! In your FACE! Danny brags in front of Della, making wierd black rapper gestures. Della, after checking her e-mail, prepares to leave. : Della : Congratulations. You teamed up with a man who smoked a chopstick. : Sid : What? Who's that guy? Stupid bitch! Haha! 11:03, District Court, Los Angeles